


Snapchat

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Fluffy February [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I’m going to pretend I’ve actually seen Justice League or Flash but I have not, Snapchat, Steve is AT LEAST an honorary member of the League, fluffy february, hey look another character of course it’s Barry, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: Steve and Diana snapchat. Barry makes a group chat. Maybe none of it’s very useful, but it is kinda fun.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Fluffy February [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! This is very short, and rough. I wasn’t getting the vibe today, but it’s not about vibe, it’s about consistency, and the mental image of WonderTrev sending silly snaps to each other.
> 
> Disclaimer (that’s actually kinda relevant this time): I know next to nothing about DCU, or Justice League, or anything outside of the Jenkins movies. I’d like to change that eventually, but for now it is what it is.

Diana had just finished a nearly three hour conference call with a potential department investor when her phone lit with an unexpected notification.

Familiar name, unfamiliar app.

She swiped, unlocked, and took a moment on her home screen to look at the little white cartoon ghost trapped in a yellow box that hadn’t been there when she’d plugged the device in the night before. It could have been there in the morning, though. The phone had been practically an afterthought in her haste to get out the door, having had a few.. delays, getting out of bed.

(Okay, maybe just one delay. One very persistent, very attractive delay.)

Launching the app, she was greeted by more cartoon people. The one in the top left corner was clearly modeled after herself, and she could recognize beneath it caricatures of half the League, Lois, and Steve, whose name was accompanied by the words “new snap” and a small red box. With a smile, she tapped it.

A picture - and not just a picture, but a selfie - of Steve was smiling back at her from their bed, hair half in his eyes (and they really needed to do something about that, it had gone from endearing to downright unruly). Below his chin was a glowing red _surprise?_ and a blue heart emoji.

Surprise indeed.

She snapped a selfie of her own, angling to catch the sun streaming in the window behind her. _A very good surprise. Who showed you?_

The next snap, his hair was pushed back, and he’d moved to the kitchen. _Barry. He’s trying to coax the rest of the League into making one. He wants a group chat._

_That may not be a completely terrible idea._

As soon as it was sent, a different thread pinged with a message, one from Barry to herself, Steve, Vic, and for a second surprise of the day, Bruce. It was a picture of a toad on a sidewalk, captioned with _what do you guys think he’s thinking about?_ She closed out of the group with an ungraceful snort, clicking Steve’s response to her.

_You sure about that?_

_No._

—-

From that point on, there was a consistent stream of pictures sent back and forth. Captioned selfies, short videos slowly zooming in on each other from across rooms, and occasionally some not exactly safe for work snaps were sent day in and day out. It was a little ridiculous, and not always feasible, since they were in fact adults with distractions and responsibilities, but it was also somewhat of a novelty, a simple pleasure.

If they both had the yellow, then the red, then the pink best friend hearts as time went on, well, what else would anyone expect?


End file.
